kiss it better
by Yang011399
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go out on a movie date but it turns out for the worst. Based on the song kiss it all better by He is We I do not own anything!


'He sits in his cell,

And he lays on his bed.

Covers his head and closes his eyes.

He sees a smoking gun,

And the coward he ran.

And in his arms is the bleeding,

Love of his life'

Natsu sat in his room, staring at the celling. Ever sense that day he hasn't left his house. It was starting to look like he was under house arrest. He only ate, showered, and use the bathroom. He never went anywhere. He could still remember that night. His girlfriend, Lucy and he went out on a movie date. On their way back home a man dressed in black was walking behind them, when they passed through the park the man had grabbed Lucy and shot her in the stomach and side 2 times. He still remembered the smoking gun and the strangled cries form his most beloved person.

The man had run away and he was left to hold his dyeing girlfriend in his arms. Her blood had soaked through her cloths and was slowly forming a puddle underneath the both of them.

'And she cries,

Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault love,

You didn't know, you didn't know'

Lucy looked up at him and slowly moved her blood stained hand to his face. She quietly whispered 'Kiss it all better; I'm not ready to go.' It was so quiet it was almost carried away by the wind. Natsu looked at her and started to cry. He kept repeating 'It's my fault, it's my fault…' With her dyeing breath she whispered, 'It's not your fault love you didn't know….you didn't know.

With that Lucy's hand went limp and fell to the ground. Her chest stopped rising and falling, and the little white puffs of breath in the winter air had stopped forming. Lucy was gone and she was never coming back. Natsu let out a loud sob and his tars kept pouring off his face. Each tear cleaning some of the bloody hand print off his face.

'Her hands are so cold,

And he kisses her face.

And says "Everything will be all right".

He noticed the gun,

And his rage grew inside.

He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"'

He bent down and kissed her face gently before standing up. His eyes held so many emotions, rage, sadness, depression, and loss, are only a few of the ones present. He noticed the gun used to kill his beloved and picked it up. He was going to get revenge for what happened, even if it killed him.

His mouth moved but no words were herd, but if you looked close enough you could see him mouth 'I'll avenge my lover tonight'. He glanced at Lucy one last time, her lips were blue and her skin was very pale. Her blood still stained the ground around her. He took off down the street; this would be his last glance at freedom.

He hunted the man down until he cornered him in an ally way. He had shot the man ten times in various spots. Then the next thing he knew he has forced to the ground and cuffed. The cops were in a frantic run between the park shooting and the ally shooting they had no idea what was going on.

But all the while the man didn't fight he just cried and screamed at the dead body 'YOU TOOK HER! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!' the cops had sedated him and his world went black.

'And she cried,

Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault love,

you didn't know, you didn't know'

'Now he sits behind prison bars,

25 to life and she's not in his arms.

He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,

Of the back of a man and tore his world apart'

He had dreamed about her and the scenario again, he kept hearing her last words 'Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love, you didn't know…. you didn't know'. He didn't know what to do. He woke up in a prison cell, what he calls his home now, and was told he had gotten the sentence 25 to life. He wished he could bring her back but he couldn't, not even with a bullet in the back of the man that tore his world apart.

He holds onto a memory,

All it is, is a memory.

hey, hey.

He cries,

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault love,

You didn't know, you didn't know.

(Kiss it all better.)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

(kiss it all better.)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

He held on to his memory and was always haunted by her ghost. He just kept on asking her 'stay with me until I fall asleep'. And he could still hear her say 'Kiss it all better'. He had died in that cell 8 years later when he had committed suicide.


End file.
